


While You're Down There

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a routine photoshoot, so Nakamaru doesn't understand why Ueda needs to be on his knees in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're Down There

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Brooke and Sheryl ([](http://kimidori-san.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kimidori-san.livejournal.com/) **kimidori_san** ) based on a photo that I can't find now (I will try to find it later). Happy birthday Nakamaru!

It's just another photoshoot. There are clothes and photographers and cameras and lights, and more clothes and more lights and one very busy makeup artist who snaps at everything and clicks his tongue when Nakamaru doesn't sit straight. Ueda laughs at him because for once he's not the one being told to sit still, and Nakamaru pinches him.

The photoshoot is weird. They're told to dress each other up in the clothes that are laid out for them, and they all attack Nakamaru. He curses his slow reflexes as they throw oversized clothes over his head and tug them down to fit; Kamenashi is in his element and slaps Taguchi's hands away when he tries to throw something else on - "It's not coordinating-- what-- Taguchi _stop_ " - so he and Koki pair off to dress each other.

"It's nicer like this," Koki says, because he secretly loves Taguchi and really just wants him all to himself. Taguchi isn't fussed, because he's Taguchi and loves everything and everyone and just goes with it, grinning happily as he takes a hat off the shelf and shoves it on Koki's head.

All Nakamaru has to do is stand still as the others force hats upon his head and try different shoes on him. And it's all fine and dandy until he looks down and there's Ueda tugging at his pants, trying to wind a belt around him, and his breath catches in his throat when Ueda looks up, eyes wide in a questioning sort of glance.

"You okay, Nakamaru?" he asks, and Nakamaru nods, not trusting his voice; Ueda is fucking _hot_.

"Fine," he chokes out; Ueda nods and goes back to his task - which is very close to a certain part of Nakamaru, and Nakamaru is not fine with this - but Ueda still has this funny little smirk on his face that Nakamaru doesn't trust at all.

Kamenashi touches his shoulder and he jumps; Kame gives him a strange look but that gets wiped away in favour of a fake smile because _cameras, Nakamaru_. Oh right, cameras.

Let's not lose our shit over a guy who gives us a wide-eyed glance.

But it's not just 'some guy', it's Ueda, and this makes everything turn topsy-turvy. And not in the good way.

Stupid topsy-turviness.

Kamenashi is still trying to make him pay attention and so he lifts his face so he can't watch Ueda being three centimetres away from his crotch, and focuses on Kamenashi instead. Kame grins at him and stuffs another hat on his head, on top of the three already precariously balanced there.

And then Ueda is back to his feet, wrapping a scarf around Nakamaru's neck. His fingers linger on his collarbone and Nakamaru's breath hitches and he can't focus on Kamenashi or Taguchi or Koki or the cameras because Ueda is staring at him with this intense look and it knocks into him and makes him breathless; Ueda has this sudden hold over him and it's terrifying but somehow makes complete sense. Ueda has always had a hold over him.

The moment breaks when Ueda blinks and looks away, and Nakamaru is left feeling empty. Kamenashi thumps him on the back and his hats topple off.

"Pay _attention_!"

 

>>><<<

 

They're back in the dressing room where there are normal clothes and makeup removers and Koki's loud ringtones, and everything is normal and fine and Ueda is not making sexy eyes at Nakamaru.

Taguchi is, though, which is a worry.

Nakamaru has just pulled on his argyle-free shirt - one of the few - and is about to grab his bag, but Ueda's there. Ueda's got that look back on his face again, like he knows something Nakamaru doesn't, and he shivers.

"What?" he asks, but Ueda just grabs his arm and wrenches him out the door.

"Get in," Ueda mutters, and throws Nakamaru into a spare room. There's not much in here, just boxes and boxes and buckets and tables with upside-down chairs on their surfaces, but Nakamaru doesn't have much time to wonder how many spiderwebs are hidden in the highest corners of the room before he's pushed into a desk and kissed.

He's being kissed by Ueda and it should be all sorts of weird but it's... kind of good. Ueda kisses like the world is ending, all desperate and hot, and Nakamaru melts into it unwillingly. He kisses back slowly and tentatively, finding that he likes the surprised noise Ueda makes in response to his shaky kiss. He doesn't know what to do with his hands - Ueda's are on his face, dragging him closer and closer and closer - but soon they find their way to Ueda's waist, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"What-- What's happening here?" Nakamaru whispers, when Ueda pulls away. His face is flushed and his eyes are dark, and it's really, really hot. Ueda just shakes his head.

"I have no idea," he answers, quickly moving to kiss Nakamaru again. This time Nakamaru kisses back immediately, welcoming Ueda's lips against his. These kisses are rather nice.

Ueda pushes him further back onto the desk before pulling away again, a thoughtful look on his face. "What is it?" Nakamaru sighs impatiently - he kind of wants to keep kissing him.

But then Ueda is sliding to his knees and Nakamaru's breath catches in his throat. "What're you doing down there?" he chokes out, his hands shooting to the desk and grasping as tightly as he could. "Ueda?"

"Oh my god, stop talking," Ueda mutters, shifting closer. Nakamaru swallows as Ueda looks up at him, something akin to nervousness and curiousness shining in his eyes. "I just wanna try something."

There are tentative hands flitting about his belt buckle, the sound of the belt echoing through the silent room. Nakamaru can feel Ueda's nervous breaths on his stomach and his fingers tighten on the desk behind him; he knows what Ueda wants to do and he is so fucking terrified. Probably not as much as Ueda. What the fuck are they doing--?

His belt is being dragged through the belt loop of his pants and then tossed to the ground, and Ueda smiles up at him. His fingers go for the button and his fingertips sort of caress Nakamaru's stomach and his breath hitches again; Ueda leans forward and presses a tiny kiss to his hip as he drags his pants down. Nakamaru moans and Ueda shoots up and into his mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately.

"That was nice," is all Ueda says, and Nakamaru just nods, lost for words.

Ueda is back on his knees, a more determined expression on his face now as he pulls Nakamaru's pants down as much as he can. Nakamaru lifts his hips so Ueda can slide them down further, and he shivers at the look Ueda gives him. "What're we doing?" Nakamaru asks shakily, and Ueda cocks an eyebrow.

"You're not doing anything," he answers, sliding his hands up Nakamaru's thighs. "Looks to me like I'll be doing all the work here."

Nakamaru's hard, and he doesn't know when that happened but Ueda seems to like it, judging by the way he smirks up at him. "So I should shut up?" Nakamaru asks, breathlessly.

"Yeah. That'd be a good idea."

Nakamaru takes a deep breath as Ueda kisses his hip bone again, his heart beating wildly as Ueda caresses his thighs. He moves to kiss Nakamaru's stomach, making the butterflies within stir to life and cause a whirlwind inside Nakamaru. Ueda licks his lips once and begins to drag down Nakamaru's boxers, carefully moving down to lightly mouth at his erection through the fabric.

Nakamaru moans, long and deep, biting his lip when Ueda repeats his actions. It should be weird, it should be so weird, but it's just _not_ , and that's what scares Nakamaru the most.

"Stop," Ueda murmurs, his voice warm against Nakamaru's stomach, and it rumbles through him in all the best ways. "Just stop thinking, for once in your life." Ueda looks up at him again, his eyes deep and piercing, and Nakamaru lets go a little.

"I think you'll have to kiss me again though," he says, and it's much easier just to go with it he thinks, when Ueda's tongue is in his mouth and his hand is down Nakamaru's boxers. He groans into the kiss and grabs Ueda's hair; Ueda gasps and bites down upon Nakamaru's lip.

Ueda pulls away, his gaze heated and entirely too hot, and slides back down to the ground. It's easier for Nakamaru to lift his hips and let Ueda take over, sliding his boxers down and wrapping a hand around him again. Nakamaru groans out loud and Ueda hisses at him; he quickly bites his own arm to stifle his sounds.

And then Ueda's tentative tongue is on him, giving the head of Nakamaru's cock a small lick. Nakamaru groans, breathing hard and throwing his head back when Ueda closes his lips around the head and sucks lightly. Nakamaru knows Ueda's watching him, can feel that gaze on him as he drives him crazy, but he can't bring himself to meet his eyes. He knows this isn't going to last long if he looks down.

Ueda licks up the length of Nakamaru's cock, one hand wrapped around the base and the other holding onto Nakamaru's hip to keep him still. "Be gentle with me," is all he says, with this funny little look on his face that tells Nakamaru that he's trying not to laugh at himself. But Nakamaru doesn't have time to roll his eyes at him because then Ueda's easing his cock into his mouth slowly, and Nakamaru's breath gets stuck in his throat.

"Fuck--" he chokes out, his elbows giving out and causing him to crash onto his forearms awkwardly. Ueda just moves with him.

Nakamaru hits the back of Ueda's throat and Ueda coughs, pulling back so he can swallow and get his breath back a little. "Don't stop," Nakamaru finds himself saying, and Ueda's eyes are like fire burning into him. "Please, don't stop."

Ueda licks his lips again before swallowing him down once more - no preamble this time. His cock hits Ueda's throat again but he just takes a deeper breath and pushes through it, and Nakamaru is finding it increasingly hard to breathe. Ueda pauses once he's had enough and pulls away slowly before bobbing his head once experimentally, making Nakamaru shiver. It's all really too much, especially when Ueda starts moving his head in earnest, using his hand to cover what his mouth can't, and Nakamaru isn't going to last long _at all_. He moans into his arm, trying not to buck his hips and spreading his legs wider to somehow get Ueda closer.

His hands shoot to Ueda's hair when he hums around his cock, moaning out a mangled form of Ueda's first name. Ueda hums again as Nakamaru pulls his hair so he does it again and again, the short black strands threading through his fingers easily. There's a clinking sound and Nakamaru realises that Ueda's got a hand around himself and that's stupidly hot too, he thinks, so he just leans up and finally looks down.

Ueda's looking right back at him, his eyes glazed as he works his mouth around Nakamaru's cock, and that's what hits him the hardest. He closes his eyes as his orgasm washes over him, his hips jerking once and surprising Ueda so much that he pulls back off him, the last of Nakamaru's release catching his jaw slightly. He coughs again, pulling a face and wiping at his jaw.

"Ew," he says, sitting back and panting. Nakamaru's a mess on the table, just sitting there staring at Ueda with wide eyes that aren't focusing very well right now. "Stop that, you look like an idiot."

"Wha--"

"It is what it is," Ueda says, his voice a little hoarse, and Nakamaru feels something inside him give at how he knows it's because Ueda had just had his cock down his throat. "I blew you."

Nakamaru blanches at Ueda's bluntness. "Yeah, but--"

"You liked it," Ueda says with a smile, making sure the rest of Nakamaru's come has been wiped off his face. "Or you wouldn't have come so violently."

"I did no such thing--"

"Oh, please," Ueda sighs, rolling his eyes, and pulls Nakamaru in for a long kiss. It's a little gross, because Ueda tastes like his come, but also kind of a turn on because of the mere fact that Ueda's tongue is back in his mouth. "You liked it. I liked it. We should do it again," he breathes, his face red - whether it's because of what he'd just said or because of what he'd just done, Nakamaru doesn't know.

"Y-yeah," he answers, moving his hands up to Ueda's face. "But next time, don't ambush me."

"Why?" Ueda asks, cocking his head to the side and laughing. "Isn't that part of the thrill?"

"I've had enough thrills for one day," Nakamaru sighs, but moves to kiss Ueda again. He's finding that it's going to be very hard to _stop_ kissing him.

Ueda pulls back first, biting his lip. "So... now that _you've_ gotten off..." he starts, glancing down at his own state of dishevelment and back up to Nakamaru, raising his eyebrows a little to see if Nakamaru understood what he meant.

Nakamaru does. "Well, this is going to be awkward--"

"Don't you dare leave me like this--"

"No!" Nakamaru laughs, pulling Ueda closer to kiss down his jaw. Ueda melts into him, sighing. "No, I'm not gonna leave you."

Ueda looks at him - _really_ looks at him - and smiles a funny little smile. "Good," he says softly, before kissing him. "Get to it, then."

Nakamaru laughs into the kiss. "So bossy."

"You'll get used to it," Ueda says lightly, and kisses him again.

Nakamaru's finding that he won't mind doing just that.

 

\--the end  



End file.
